


Secret Santa

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the story for Rae-chan! I cut it off at the good stuff again XDDD I'm enjoying leaving these all cliffhangers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the story for Rae-chan! I cut it off at the good stuff again XDDD I'm enjoying leaving these all cliffhangers.

Nao walked into the Alice nine studio and waved to his friends. When all he got in return were snickers, he looked to his drumset and sure enough, there was a present on one of his cymbals.

"Okay seriously...which one of you is giving me these? All month!" Nao grabbed the package and shoved it in his bag.

"Aww let us see!" Hiroto shouted. "Maybe we can help you if we see all the gifts."

"Hell no!" Nao shouted. "They're for me..."

"Are they personal?" Tora asked with a smirk.

"You can say that..." Nao mumbled.

"So you expecting another one tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping the last one is tomorrow...then this whole thing can stop." Nao grabbed the usual card and read it before sitting down and starting practice.

Practice was pretty normal; Shou slacking off...nonstop teasing. Finally giving up on getting any work done, he ended practice and headed home. Pulling the card out of his bag, he read it over again.

That night Nao followed the instructions in the card, grabbing all his gifts and setting them out. "I'm insane...I'm obeying cards now. This better work out..." he mumbled opening the last gift and setting out the collar that went with the outfit he laid out.

*****************************************************************

Shou waited outside Nao's apartment until the lights went out. Sighing, he headed to the closest diner to eat. Waiting a few hours, he made his way to Nao's apartment praying he was asleep. Getting the spare key, he let himself into the apartment, locking it back up behind him. Smiling to himself, he went to the livingroom pulling his clothes off along the way. Biting his lip, he played with the fabric on the table before slowly redressing himself in the other outfit.

"Here goes nothing..." Shou mumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath, he went down the hall and snuck into Nao's room. He smiled to himself as he watched Nao sleep. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Wake up Nao-kun..."

Nao moaned softly as he rubbed his eyes. Looking around his room, he saw Shou standing in the Mrs. Clause outfit from the livingroom. "I-is this a dream?"

Shou smiled. "So you dream about me, ne, Nao-kun?"

"Possibly..." he mumbled, still groggy.

Shou crawled on the bed settling on Nao's lap. "What do you dream about?" Shou purred in his ear.

Nao shivered. "This..."

"Why don't you show me..." Shou whispered.

Figuring it was just another one of his dreams, Nao obeyed, leaning up to kiss him, his fingers playing with the thin fabric along Shou's back.

Shou smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around the drummers neck, playing with his hair. He prayed Nao wouldn't freak out when he found all this to be real.

"You're a ver sexy Mrs. Clause..." Nao murmured tugging on the mini skirt.

Shou chuckled. "Just for my Santa..."

Nao smiled, his fingers sliding up under the skirt. "Is that so? What else does your Santa get?"

Shou bit his lip. Nao was rubbing the panties across his erection and it was very distracting. "Whatever he wants..."

Nao smiled. He had figured out he was awake and Shou was really offering himself. Nao nipped his ear. "...he wants a repeat of this tonight..." he whispered before kissing Shou wanting to hear nothing but screams from the vocalist for the rest of the night.


End file.
